1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pin holder structure of an input/output plug for a vehicle phone or Personal Digital Assistant(PDA), and more particularly to an improvement of combination between a pin holder of an input/output plug and a cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pin holder of an input/output plug for a vehicle phone is manufactured to have 24 pin connectors with materials such as a plastic having light and low cost characteristics.
However, the conventional pin holder of the input/output plug has problems that an outside surface of the pin holder rubs, the great number of times, with the input/output terminal of the vehicle phone or PDA. Therefore, it may be damaged or abrased while using for a long times because the one side end of the pin holder is projectedly formed for being combined/detached to/from the input/output terminal of the phone.
Furthermore, because the pin holder of the input/output plug must be connected to the Printed Circuit Board(PCB) having a cable, the PCB may be damaged due to an outside impact to the pin holder or a communication error may occur due to an untreated shield or a bad contact of the soldering portion.